Gin Ichimaru kontra Sōsuke Aizen
| obrazek=300px |konflikt=Inwazja na Soul Society |data=Nieznana | miejsce=Karakura, Soul Society |wynik=Sōsuke Aizen jest zwycięzcą |strona1=*Gin Ichimaru † |strona2=*Sōsuke Aizen |wojska1=*Zanpakutō (Bankai) |wojska2=*Zanpakutō |szkody1=Gin zostaje zabity |szkody2=Aizen jest ranny }} Gin Ichimaru kontra Sōsuke Aizen is a battle that takes place after Aizen fended off the attacks of Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara & Yoruichi Shihōin and arrives with Gin at the real Karakura Town in Soul Society to create the Ōken. It is Gin Ichimaru's betrayal of Aizen and the culmination of his preparation efforts over 100 years in an attempt to eliminate Aizen. Prolog thumb|left|Rangiku ratuje Dona Kanonjiego i Tatsuki When Gin and Aizen arrive on the outskirts of Karakura Town, Aizen notes that it is likely to be the last time they see both Karakura Town and Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strona 18 While in the real Karakura Town, Gin spots Tatsuki Arisawa helping to move her friends, whom Aizen identifies as Ichigo's ally.Bleach manga; Rozdział 409, strona22 As they approach Ichigo's friends, Keigo runs away from them. Aizen tells Gin that there is no need to follow him and that they will start with Tatsuki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 410, strony 14-19 However, before they can do anything, they are interrupted by Don Kanonji who hits Aizen in the face with his Kan'onball attack and then strikes his trademark pose. Gin, along with Tatsuki, are dumbfounded by Don's antics. As Kanonji proceeds to charge Aizen, he is stopped by Rangiku - who tells both Aizen and Gin that she made it in time.Bleach manga; Rozdział 411, strony 12-19 thumb|right|Gin informuje Rangiku, że jest w drodze After Rangiku forces Kanonji to run away, Gin asks Aizen leave him to talk with Rangiku elsewhere. Aizen tells him to take his time and assures Gin that he won't be inconveniencing him. Gin grabs Rangiku and flies up with her with Aizen remarking to himself that Gin is an interesting child as always. As Gin takes Rangiku away, Rangiku tells him to let her go and eventually breaks free to land on the roof some distance away from him. He then asks her what she is doing there when she can barely stand and she explained that she opened a Senkaimon as soon as his Reiatsu disappeared. Gin tells her that he didn't ask her how she got there but what she was doing there. Rangiku answers that it is because of him and that now she can ask him why he's following Aizen and why he betrayed Izuru Kira who had so much faith in him. Gin in-turn asks if that's seriously what she is asking him and demands to know if it was really Kira's faith in him that was betrayed. He then approaches her, saying he doesn't know why she came and upon getting close to her draws his Zanpakutō on her, telling her that she's in the way.Bleach manga; Rozdział 412, strony 7-14 thumb|left|Gin zostawia pokonaną Matsumoto Gin is later seen jumping down from the rooftop, leaving Rangiku lying on the ground''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 412, strony 17-18 and returns to Aizen's side,Bleach manga; Rozdział 413, strona 19 prompting Aizen to ask him what happened to Matsumoto, to which Gin simply states he killed her. Hearing this, the group, that was fleeing a second ago stops and stares at the two former captains' polite altercation. Aizen asks Gin about Rangiku and the latter replies that he has killed her. Aizen pauses for a moment and then approves Gin's statement as he cannot feel Rangiku's Reiryoku. Aizen says he is surprised, as he thought Gin was still somewhat attached to Rangiku. Gin denies having any connections whatsoever. He reminds Aizen of what he told him when they first met: Gin is a snake with cold skin. Devoid of heart, he slithers around searching for prey with his tongue; his favorites are swallowed whole.Bleach manga; Rozdział 414, strony 3-8 Bitwa thumb|left|Gin neutralizuje Kyōkę Suigetsu thumb|right|Gin wysyła swój Zanpakutō w klatkę piersiową Aizena Something in Gin's words jolts something within Keigo and he tells his friends they should keep running. Aizen looks at the group running and says he's grown tired of the chase. Gin asks what Aizen intends to do once he's killed them. Aizen replies that he intends to hang the bodies outside of town in a noticeable location and then begin making the Ōken. Gin places his hand casually on Aizen's drawn Kyōka Suigetsu as he casually walks by and tells Aizen if that is his plan, he should let him kill them. Gin then throws up his sleeve and releases Kamishini no Yari from under his arm impaling a surprised Aizen through the chest. Gin looks back at Aizen and states the sole way to escape Kyōka Suigetsu's ability is to be touching the blade itself before "Complete Hypnosis" is activated. He ponders about how getting that information out of Aizen took many decades. He then states that despite not a single being in the Gotei 13 knowing that fact, they all intended to kill Aizen nonetheless. As Gin retracts his Zanpakutō he admits that watching them try kill him gave him anxiety, since the only one who can kill Aizen is him. As blood flows out his chest Aizen grabs his wound and tells Gin that he knew all along and he brought him with him to see how he would go about trying to end his life, but he mentions how unfortunate if he thought that attack would do it. Gin interrupts stating that he never imagined that it would. He then has Aizen take note of a nick in the blade of his Zanpakutō. He then points to Aizen and states he put that little missing piece inside him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 414, strony 1-8 thumb|left|Gin aktywuje technikę zabicia Aizen is confused as Gin explains he told him about his Bankai ability a long while back, he then mentions that he lied. Gin admits it doesn't extend as long as he said and doesn't move as fast, either. It simply turns to dust for one moment while extending and contracting. While in the interior of the blades a deadly poison capable of breaking down cells is secreted. Aizen is surprised at the revelation as Gin senses he now understands that during the time between striking his heart and pulling his sword back, he left a tiny sliver of that dust right in his heart. Aizen attempts to say something but Gin simply tells him if he intends to speak he should do so soon, but then again no matter how quickly he tries to talk he is going to die either way. Gin then places his hand up to Aizen's chest and activates his technique Kill, Kamishini no Yari. Aizen curses him as Gin simply smiles and tells Aizen that a hole will open in his chest and he's gonna die, he then mentions that's what he has always wanted. Gin then watches as Aizen chest begins to dissolve from the inside out leaving a gaping hole with the Hōgyoku floating the middle.Bleach manga; Rozdział 414, strony 8-20 thumb|right|Ichimaru jest pocięty przez Aizena dzięki jego nowej formie Gin moves to take the Hōgyoku but Aizen grabs ahold of his wrist and throws him, but Gin still gets away.Bleach manga; Rozdział 415, strony 6-7 Gin goes around the side of a nearby building and looks at the Hōgyoku in the hand of in his now injured arm. He then senses an eruption of a large amount of reiatsu as Aizen emerges with a new form. Aizen states that this is his victory and that, whether the Hōgyoku Gin stole was within him or not, it is already his. The Hōgyoku in Gin's hand begins to glow prompting Gin to wonder what is happening. As Aizen draws near with the the center of his chest radiating light as Gin turns to face him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 415, strony 10-17 Aizen slashes him vertically across the chest.Bleach manga; Rozdział 415, strona 19 thumb|left|Aizen wyrywa rękę Ginowi The Hōgyoku disintegrates in Gin's hand and reassembles itself in the cross-like structure at the center of Aizen's chest. Gin reaches for it but Aizen grabs him by the wrist, rips off his right arm, and impales Gin through the chest with his blade. Aizen then states that fear is necessary for evolution, the fear that one could be annihilated at any moment. He then thanks Gin for his efforts as he now has risen to an existence that surpasses both Shinigami and Hollow. Aizen throws Gin into a nearby building.Bleach manga; Rozdział 416, strony 6-11 Następstwa thumb|right|Rangiku znajduje pokonanego Ichimaru przez Sōsuke Rangiku arrives unharmed and screams Gin's name, she holds him in her arms and cries. As Gin slowly dies, he affirms to himself that he failed, as in the end, he couldn't get back what was taken from her and that he is glad he said he had apologized to Rangiku in advance.Bleach manga; Rozdział 416, strony 14-16 Upon Ichigo's arrival Gin notices the strength in his eyes after only seeing the despair in them poprzedniaiously. He then takes solace in the fact that he can die and entrust the task of killing Aizen to him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 417, strony 13-14 Odniesienia Kategoria:Walki